


A living ship

by Petra



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A villanelle for Moya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A living ship

**Author's Note:**

> For Kink Bingo: bodies and body parts.

Within me, they are naught but flesh and scars.  
These creatures hide and quarrel in their tongues,  
Without me, they are lost between the stars.

They treat me like a craft of sails and spars  
(As if they could forget my wild young)  
Within me, they are naught but flesh and scars.

They bring me fruit and beasts from far bazaars  
That threaten them and clutter me with dung.  
Without me, they are lost between the stars.

They wound and heal me with their sharp pry bars;  
My nerves through their experiments are strung--  
Within me, they are naught but flesh and scars.

I must protect them, with my Pilot -- ours  
Is but to shield them, bring them home unstung,  
Without me, they are lost between the stars.

The love we all can share--that, nothing mars.  
These creatures' hides contain my songs unsung:  
Within me, they are naught but flesh and scars;  
Without me, they are lost between the stars.  



End file.
